Come Down to Me
by lizathon
Summary: "Words fall out of my mouth and I cant seem to trace what I'm saying...everybody wants your time" TADASHIKO songfic...mentions of Amuto and Kaiya. Open to all pairings and songs if you send a request. R&R please


Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Saving Jane. (Attention, please play "Come Down to Me," by Saving Jane while you read this!)

"Fujisaki-san, you're up next," the announcer called. She was standing behind the red curtains for Seiyo Middle School's talent show. She's been suckered into entering by her friends and was deliberating over her act for over a week. She had a Japanese dance prepared, but felt herself leaning towards the unexpected choice. Nade stole a glance from behind the curtains. Her friends were occupying a row near the front. Kukai, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, and Amu waved at her supportively, spotting her purple hair. A certain blonde king's chair sent a sweet smile her way and she turned away blushing almost immediately. She would definitely go for the unexpected choice.

"And now, Fujisaki Nadeshiko will be singing an original song," the speaker announced. Nade stepped out in her dark purple skirt black top and white shrug. She took a seat behind the grand piano and smiled at the audience.

"Good evening mina-san, this is a song I wrote a while ago for someone very important to me,"she said softly. She closed her eyes and began to play, losing herself in the music and the pure emotion she felt every time she played this song. The memories behind it started perform their flashbacks.

_Words fall out of my mouth__  
__And I can't seem to trace what I'm saying__  
__Everybody wants your time_

"H-Hotori-kun," stammered the new appointed Queen's chair in fourth grade. Even after getting Temari, she never imagined that she would be made a guardian, let alone becoming one with her best friend. They had always been partners…in crime at least. But now something about it seemed more official. Unfortunately something else came with the new status. New fan girls.

"TADASE-SAMA IS SO CUTE! Prince, prince come with us pretty please," the girls would screech, dragging the blonde boy along with them. He turned around and look at the purple haired girl guiltily.

"Fujisaki-san," he's call back to her, but she waved him off. She knew that things were different now. He was no longer her private ray of sunshine that was on call to brighten her day. He was a public figure now, and as a young lady of class she was always taught to share her toys.

_I'm just dreaming out loud,__  
__I can't have you for mine and I know it__  
__I just wanna watch you shine._

Kukai and Yaya joined them some weeks later, and the group became the most notorious order of guardians that Seiyo had ever come across. All of them were extremely capable…save for Yaya at that point. She was still very young, and didn't really start to blossom until Kairi came along. Tadase's popularity rose among all grades of the school and even to the faculty and staff. Fan girls turned to fan clubs and for every person looking at him with hearts in their eyes, a certain purple haired girl seemed to fade further into the background.

No one ever knew that most of his 'amazing speeches and academic addresses' were heavily revised by the elegant queen, if she hadn't written them herself. Tadase's crippling stage fright often prevented him from even thinking about giving a speech, let alone writing one. If it wasn't for Kiseki he wouldn't be able to do it. Nadeshiko however didn't mind the lack of recognition. She thought that he deserved to be the hero. He appreciated her and that's all that mattered in her nine year old mind. The light in his eyes was reward enough. 

_Tripping up on my tongue, __  
__It's all over my face and I'm racing__  
__Gotta get away from you__  
__Burning all the way home, __  
__Try to put it to bed but it chases__  
__Every little thing I do_

By the time they were in the fifth grade, Nadeshiko knew the feelings she had didn't coincide with normal best-friendship. But she couldn't like him as more than a friend. He was _Tadase_ for crying out loud. They grew up together. And besides she didn't act the way Amu-chan or the fan girls did, so the feeling had to be different. 'I'm just protective' she decided as she walked home beside the boy in question. He looked at her strangely.

"Nade-chan, are you alright?" he asked. The girl seemed lost in thought, and was in danger of bumping into a lamp post.

"I'm f-fine," she stammered, mentally cursing herself. She could barely form a sentence anymore.

"Are you sure? It looks like you have a fever." Tadase tried to put his hand on her forehead but she backed away shyly.

"Um, yeah I think I might be coming down with something. I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Wait, do you want me to walk you home?" he asked, concerned.

"I'll be alright!" she shouted behind her shoulder before jogging away. Temari smirked at her wryly as they went up to the traditional Japanese home.

"Maybe it's lo-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"  
_  
__When the light falls on your face, __  
__Don't let it change you__  
__When the stars get in your eyes, __  
__Don't let them blind you._

After the latest fight against Ikuto, Tadase was left with a slice on his arm…and no Amu. She had been dragged away once again by the cat-boy wonder. Nadeshiko sighed sympathetically. Amu was her best friend, but she had the world's most atrocious timing. "Let me see your arm," she said. The boy would probably let it get infected to the point of no return while mourning the departure of his precious pinkette (all sarcasm implied). Nade traced her hand over the slightly deep wound and pressed a handkerchief against it.

"You owe me my grandma's embroidery," she teased.

"Sorry," he looked up. His eyes were dull lifeless orbs. Not the ruby pools of enthusiasm she found sickeningly comforting. "I have to get stronger. Tsukiyomi Ikuto…I can't afford to be weak like this anymore."

"You're perfectly fine," she snapped. "Don't change your entire personality over a girl who stakes her life on pretending. Being tough isn't what people like you for."_  
_

_You're beautiful__  
J__ust the way you are__  
__And I love it all__  
__Every line, and every scar__  
__And I wish that I could make you see__  
__This is where you ought to be,__  
__Come down to me._

Nadeshiko smiled nostalgically as her fingers flew over the piano. Those days were linked to her like and embroidery of the soul. All the times that she shied away of covered up her feelings with cryptic words or hostility this was what she meant to say. 

_Spell it out in a song,__  
__Bet you never catch on to my weakness__  
__I'm singing every word for you._

She was on stage, performing what might have been the most embarrassing confession anyone had ever tried on him but he probably had no idea. Knowing Tadase he'd probably think it was about some boy in Europe or something. He was insecure like that. Nade bit her lip as the next part came on. This was only based on what she wished would happen.

_Here I'm thinking I'm sly__  
__Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe__  
__You're thinking what I'm thinking too_

Nadeshiko gave a wily look at the audience. Amu and Yaya had knowing looks on their faces. Rima and Nagihiko were probably taking notes for blackmailing purposes. To her surprise, when her hazel eyes fell upon the object of her affection ruby ones were looking back at her – and there was a mischievous glint in them. The girl was shocked, and almost stopped playing altogether. After catching herself she went into the bridge with a graceful tranquility.

_When you see it on my face,__  
__Don't let it shake you__  
__I know better than to try and__  
__Take you with me._

She winked at the blonde with a smile that was just for him. She was in love with him. There was no need to hide it anymore. And he loved her too. But there was no point to this, it wouldn't last. She was a dancer and would have to return to her training abroad sooner or later. It would be a crime against women everywhere to make him wait for her, though she knew he would do it. Sometimes she wished she could just drop everything so they could steal away to some secluded island away from it all; but they both had a surplus of responsibilities. It was impossible…for now at least.

_You're beautiful__  
J__ust the way you are__  
__And I love it all__  
__Every line, and every scar__  
__And I wish that I could make you see__  
__This is where you ought to be,__  
__Come down to me_

Tadase stared at his childhood friend with a pair of brand new eyes. She had always been his guiding light, his guardian angel but now he knew – now she was actually his. There was still nothing they could do at the moment. All he had to do was wait until his precious dancing angel was ready to come down to him.

A/N: This is my first song fic so please don't hate me if it sucks. Tadashiko fluff…nothing more to say. If you like it I can do more and with other pairings. I'm pretty much open to requests, though I probably won't do yaoi. Review please. If you send me a song and/or a pairing I'll try to make something work.


End file.
